The major goal of this proposal is to create a research network of primary care providers in Robeson County, North Carolina. NC has the largest population of American Indians east of the Mississippi River, who are 90% non-reservation Indians (non-reservation tribes do not have access to IMS care)is There is very little national data on the health status of American Indians who receive their health care outside the Indian Health Service (IMS). The Lumbee Tribe (50,000+ members) is the largest of the eight state and/or federally recognized tribes in North Carolina, the largest tribe east of the Mississippi River and the ninth largest in the nation, and the great majority live in Robeson County. The county is also one of the most rural and most economically deprived counties in the state,-with a 10% unemployment rate. Data on the health of American Indians in NC are sparse and mostly come from self-report surveys such as the Behavioral Risk Factor Surveillance System (BRFSS) of NC. The BRFSS only has estimates of the health status, based on a sample that was interviewed by telephone. Most data are reported for all American Indians in the state, represent adults, and are not specific by tribe. Response to this RFA has brought together 54 providers among 15 practice locations in Robeson Count; 21 are American Indian. This proposal developed from the initial Advisory Council will address creating the network of primary care practices where disease specific and tribe specific data can be collected. The purpose of this proposal is two-fold: (1) to pilot the creation or a network of primary care providers and patients in practices that serve mainly American Indian patients; (2) to estimate diabetes prevalence in adult and children and to pilot collection of data on processes of diabetic care among adults and children in Robeson Counties' major racial/ethnic groups (American Indians (40%), African Americans (25%) and Hispanics (5%). The creation of the network, measurement of prevalence and results of the pilot study will result in assessment of the needs for further work to improve the identification and care for diabetes in the community. [unreadable] [unreadable] Public health relevance is great as ultimately this work will translate into better health care delivery and clinical outcomes for American Indians and other underserved patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]